


Went To The Warden And Said, Why Am I Immortal Not Dead

by The_Exile



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Space Harrier (Video Games), Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Technophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bayonetta has a new gig but she still takes time out of her day for her old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Went To The Warden And Said, Why Am I Immortal Not Dead

"Welcome to -my- fantasy zone," she whispered into his ear in a voice that sent shivers down his spine, finishing by brushing his earlobe with her tongue, "Get ready!"

"Mmmm, I can't wait," he growled, leaning back his head so that he could gaze at her dark, sultry eyes, lush rouged lips and fascinating mole as she traced a line with her long, elegant fingers from his lips down his chest. 'Fantasy' was the best way to describe her, how she filled the dreams of every man who laid eyes on her. She approved of fantasies. She even let him pretend she was his mech.

"Do go on talking. I like talking," she told him.

"I heard you got into the Tournament," he said, "I'm gonna enjoy watching you. It's just a shame I can't be in the arena, playing with you."

She let out a throaty chuckle, "It's not as fun as it sounds. I don't think you'd enjoy it. Not because I don't think you're good enough," she added, her lips pursed in amusement as she gave him a cursory inspection, then an admiring nod, "It's just not your style. Not enough wide open skies to soar through, too much posing for the camera. Plus, the music sucks compared to what you're used to. Next time you come, you have to promise to bring me some more of that music you have in your home world."

"Guys like us, how we live back home, sometimes I worry our days are gone," he admitted.

"I think it makes you more unique," she said, leaning in close again as she slowly enunciated the words, as though they, too, were part of the pleasure to be savored, "And a hell of a lot more genuine than some of the morons I have to talk to, pardon my blasphemy."

"Because you're ordinarily such a little angel," he teased, causing her to laugh again.

"Seriously, though, there are good deals for selling your soul and then there are those guys, so stay clear of them, okay?"

He nodded, "Yes, ma'am!"

"Oh, do call me that again, I like it!" she purred.

"Sure you don't want me to shut up so you can concentrate?"

She shook her head, letting more of her glittering night-black hair ripple across her shoulders, "You're doing great!"


End file.
